Diskussionsfaden:Vionola/@comment-1590788-20130902210924/@comment-16815791-20130903194713
Ja. Geht ja auch nicht ohne. Ganz genau. Danke. Zuerst einmal Diahne's geschichte. Zur verständnis die Anmerkung: Diaphne ist eine Wölfin. Diaphne's Geschichte: Ich hetze durch den Wald. Sie sind mir dicht auf den Fersen, aber ich kenne mich hier besser aus als sie. Ich sehe rasch über meine Schulter, sie kommen näher. Ich lege noch etwas zu und tatsächlich vergrößert sich der Abstand zu ihnen geschwind. Ich blicke wieder nach vorne. Nach einer Weile verfalle ich in einen ruhigen Trott. Plötzlich steigt mir ein beißender Geruch in die Nase. Feuer! Ich sehe mich hektisch um und versuche heraus zu finden, woher der Geruch so plötzlich kommt. Schnell mache ich die Quelle des Gestanks ausfindig. Meine Verfolger haben den Wald angezündet. Seit Wochen hat es nicht mehr geregnet und das Feuer verbreitet sich rasend schnell. Der Wind weht es genau auf unser Lager zu. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche, trotz des beißenden Rauchs, der mir in den Lungen hängt, zu überlegen, was nun am Klügsten wäre. Es gelingt mir nicht. Ich muss fort von diesem grauen, quälenden Dunst. Ich presche weiter, weg von den brennenden Bäumen. Als ich bei den Klippen ankomme, verschnaufe ich einen Moment. Ich lasse meinen Blick über das Tal wandern. Jetzt, ohne Rauch, kann ich wieder anfangen klar zu denken. Ich sehe mir die Ausbreitung des Feuers genauer an und mir wird sofort klar, was ich sehe; Das Feuer hat unser Waldstück bereits eingekreist und niemand, der sich in der Nähe des Lager befindet, hat ein Chance den hungrigen Flammen zu entkommen. Kurz hoffe ich, dass sie vielleicht auf Jagd in den umliegenden Bergen sind, aber mir wird schnell klar, das dem nicht so ist. Heute ist Tag der heiligen Versammlung und alle Wölfe der näheren Umgebung sind in unser Lager gekommen, um sich wie jedes Jahr zu treffen. Als ich erkenne, was das zu bedeuten hat, kippe ich beinahe von der Felskante. Wenn all diese Wölfe dort eingeschlossen sind, werden sie alle sterben. Ich kann nur noch hoffen, dass ich mich irre, aber der beißende Gestank, der bis hier oben hoch dringt, hindert mich daran. Ich will runter rennen, zu ihnen, meiner Familie, meinen Freunden und überhaupt allen, die ich kenne und liebe. Ich setze gerade zum Sprung an, als die riesige Rotbuche, die die Grenze zu unserem inneren Gebiet markiert, nach vorne kippt und mit lautem Krachen zerbirst. Ich schrecke ängstlich zurück. Ich klettere zurück auf die Felsen. Ich sehe zum Wald. Ich traue mich fast nicht hinzusehen, aber schließlich tue ich es doch. Das ganze Tal ist von schwarzgrauer Asche und Ruß bedeckt. Kein Baum, kein Busch, kein Kraut, keine Lebewesen ist mehr dort. Alle Orte meiner Kindheit sind von Grund auf zerstört. Mein Zuhause ist zerstört. Eine Weile sehe ich fassungslos auf die kahle, graue Aschewüste hinunter und versuche zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschah. Mir scheint, als ob die Zeit still stünde, während ich nur so dasitze und vor mich hinstarre. Irgendwann, es erscheint mir wie eine Ewigkeit, steh ich auf und kehre allem, das ich kenne, den Rücken zu. Tagelang wandere ich alleine durch mir unbekannte Gegend. Schon bald bekomme ich Hunger, doch ich habe keine Ahnung wie man jagt. Schließlich, nach etwa einer Woche, als ich schon am Verhungern bin, finde ich ein altes Kaninchen mit gebrochenem Bein. Es ist schon tot und liegt offensichtlich schon ein Weile da, aber mein Hunger ist so groß, dass mich auch die viele Maden darin nicht stören. Ich würge das zähe Fleisch durch meinen trockenen Rachen. Ich liege eine Weile nur da, während mein Magen rumort, brummt und schmerzt, während er die mittlerweile wieder ungewohnt große Menge an Nahrung verarbeitet. Einige Wochen ziehe ich so durchs Land, ich esse was ich kriegen kann und beginne mir selbst einige Jagdtechniken anzueignen. Einige Zeit später bin ich auf der Jagd. Ich habe ein hinkendes Rehkitz entdeckt, dessen Mutter sehr unachtsam ist. Ich schleiche mich an und bin bereit zum Sprung, als ein lautes Geräusch die beiden verjagt. Ich fahre herum. Vor mir im Gebüsch stehen zwei ausgewachsene Wölfe und mustern mich mit scharfen Blicken. Ich kauere mich hin und fletsche, mehr oder minder bedrohlich, meine Zähne. Der Größere, offensichtlich männliche Wolf, scheint mit mir kurzen Prozess machen zu wollen. Mich packt die Angst. Die Andere, ein Weibchen, muss das an meinem Blick erkannt haben, denn sie hält ihn davon ab. Erst wundere ich mich, warum er ihr gehorcht, bis ich sehe, welche Blicke er ihr zu wirft. Sie spricht ruhig auf mich ein, redet eine Weile mit ihm und bringt ihn schließlich dazu, mich mitzunehmen. Ich bin nicht gerade begeistert, sehe aber ein, dass ich gegen die beiden keine Chance habe. Sie bringen mich in ihr Lager. Die Wölfin, ich erfahre später, dass sie Luvila heißt, nimmt mich auf und päppelt mich, bis meine Rippen nicht mehr zusehen sind. Doch dann befällt mehrere Rudelmitglieder eine seltsamen Krankheit. Diese Krankheit ist bei ihnen noch nie zuvor aufgetreten und einige beschuldigen mich, der Auslöser für die unheimliche Krankheit zu sein. Sie schicken mich zu einer sehr alten Wölfin, die "Das Orakel" genannt wird. Angeblich kann sie das Schicksal eines jeden Wolfes voraussagen. "Das Orakel" untersuchte mich und fragte mich nach meinem Namen. Als sie ihn hört beginnt sie schallend zu lachen und verkündetet mir, Pandora sei der einzige, passende Name für mich. Denn ich sei, wie die Pandora aus den griechischen Sagen, ein Unglücksbringer für all jene die mir begegneten. Das erinnert mich an den verheerenden Waldbrand, den ich ausgelöst hatte. Ich glaube ihr. Als ich zum Rudel zurück kehre ist mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen an der mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben und die andere Hälfte ist dabei. Gourfed, einem meiner Ziehgeschwister, geht es von allen noch am besten. Ich biete ihm an, bei der Versorgung der Kranken zu helfen, doch er schickt mich fort. Auch in seinen Augen bin ich die Quelle allen Unheils. Ich gehe fort, später erfahre ich durch Reisende, denen ich begegnet, dass an diesem Tag, alle aus dem Rudel starben. Ich trauere nur ein oder zwei Tage bevor ich weiter ziehe, durch die endlosen unbekannten Weiten. Ich, Pandora, die Botin alles Unheils. Ich erwache und sehe mich hektisch um. Alles ist gut. Ich liege hier in Sicherheit und habe bis eben gerade friedlich geschlafen. Es war nur mein nächtlicher Albtraum. Ich habe ihn jede Nacht. Er zeigt mir noch einmal alle Ereignis in meinem ersten Lebensjahr. Wie ich, ein halbes Jahr alt, am Tag der heiligen Versammlung abhaute und so die Menschen auf uns hetzte, die dann das Feuer legten, indem alle starben. Wie ich fort reiste und das andere Rudel kenne lernte und wie ich auch hier jedem den Tod brachte. Und wie ich endgültig fortging, etwas um die Zeit als ich ein Jahr alt wurde. Die Zeit, die mich mein Leben lang prägen würde, zog jede Nacht an meinem inneren Augen vorbei. Ich bin mittlerweile 7 Jahre alt, eine hervorragende Jägerin geworden und kann gut für mich sorgen. Mein Rippen stechen nicht mehr hervor und mein Fell wärmt mich auch in besonders kalten Wintern. Ich habe mittlerweile wieder aufgehört, mich Pandora zu nennen. Ich lebe seit 6 Jahren alleine und habe nur meiner Beute Unglück gebracht und das tun schließlich alle Jäger. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann werde ich sogar wieder bereit sein, mich einem neuen Rudel anzuschließen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Das liegt noch in meiner Zukunft. Wie findest dus? *gespannt wart* Ich mag viel Fantasy.